<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A True Work of Ark by EarthmanNoEarth, Scalene_Waffles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764509">A True Work of Ark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth'>EarthmanNoEarth</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalene_Waffles/pseuds/Scalene_Waffles'>Scalene_Waffles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noah’s Ark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalene_Waffles/pseuds/Scalene_Waffles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah has a service dog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noah’s Ark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah was a big hit the second he stepped on Wawanakwa Island. Not because of anything he did, but because he had a dog.</p><p>"OHH, look at the little guy", DJ squealed.</p><p>Walking to the edge of the dock next to Noah was a golden labrador in a red vest.</p><p>More contestants followed in DJ’s suit as Noah stopped by everybody else.</p><p>“Now aren’t you just the cutest ball of fur”, DJ leaned in to pet the dog. “What’s a guy like you doing in this competition?”</p><p>“A GIRL like her”, Noah corrected sharply, “Is with me in the middle of work. Don’t touch her.”</p><p>DJ took his hand back. “Oh. Sorry man.” Noah glared wearily, before looking down to pet his dog, a small smile on his face.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, her name’s Ark,” Noah substituted. </p><p>"Ark?" Duncan smirked. "Wait, so... you're-"</p><p>"Don't say it"</p><p>"You're-"</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>"You're", Duncan drew out with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"I said-"</p><p>"Noah's Ark", Lindsay blurted. "Ha! That's really funny!"</p><p>Noah groaned. He could kick himself for ever thinking that name was a good idea.</p><p>"Yes yes, we're Noah's Ark, everyone laugh about it now", Noah then looked around with a better view of the camp. "Great. Is this where we're staying?"</p><p>"No. It's your mother's house", Duncan snarked, cracking his fists. "And we're throwing a party."</p><p>Noah rolled his eyes. "Cute. Nice piercings original. Do them yourself?"</p><p>Noah suddenly found himself dragged by the lower lip closer to Duncan.</p><p>"Yeah. You want one?"</p><p>Before Noah could answer, a low growl came from Ark, who started to bare teeth. Noah looked back at Duncan, who started surprised.</p><p>"No thanks. Can I have my lip back please?"</p><p>Duncan let go, sending Noah back slightly. "Thanks."</p><p>Ark looked up at Noah with concern, to which Noah began to pet her on the head. Duncan looked down at Ark, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"What do you need a dog for anyway?"</p><p>"I have my reasons", Noah snapped, defensively.</p><p>Duncan continued glaring suspiciously, but kept quiet as more people arrived on the island.</p><p>Great, Noah thought. 5 minutes in and I made my first enemy. What’s next?<br/>
_________________</p><p>“Dude, we’re sending the dog down the loser way”</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>Noah had been told before how Ark couldn’t be with him in certain places. But usually those places were restaurants or movie theaters. Not before jumping off a cliff to his possible death. “We’re not gonna let a dog take a thousand foot jump into shark infested waters”, Chris explained.</p><p>“But you’re perfectly fine letting teenagers do that”, Noah harshly commented.</p><p>“Yeah. People don’t wanna see a dog getting hurt on TV, man. The ratings would be toast.”</p><p>Noah watched concerned as Ark was forced down the loser’s escalator in Beth’s arms. “Of course”, Chris pulled out a chicken hat as he talked, “You could join her down and make it a tie.” Noah looked at the chicken hat, and then down at the cliff as Trent’s screams down could be heard. And for a moment, he was considering the hat. True, it’d probably cost their team the advantage, but at least he’d be safe. Back with Ark. Having to push crates by hand. Having an entire team glaring and staring at him. God, he hated staring. “Well while you think about that”, Chris interrupted his thoughts. “We still got the big guy left to jump." Noah looked over at Owen, who was in the middle of putting on water wings. Owen breathed in and out heavily. It was pretty clear that he was nervous. And Noah hated himself for it, but in that moment, he could relate. Noah groaned as he walked to Owen and thought, I’m gonna show sympathy for him aren’t I?</p><p>“Uh..hey”, </p><p>“Oh hi”, Owen replied with a smile. “You gonna go down with your dog?”</p><p>“Oh, well, uh…about that”, Noah awkwardly stalled. “I was thinking about it, and uh...I saw you look nervous.”</p><p>“Yeah I am. To be honest, I’m not a really strong swimmer.”</p><p>Wow, no shit, Noah thought, but for once kept his sarcasm to himself. He looked around awkwardly, before sighing and muttering, “I’m not either.”</p><p>Owen looked at him. “Huh?”</p><p>“Sports aren’t my forte. At least, not without Ark there."</p><p>Owen frowned at Noah, trying to find something to say.</p><p>“COME ON YOU TWO”, Chris interrupted with his megaphone, closely in their ears. “LET’S GET THIS OVER WITH WHILE I’M YOUNG!”</p><p>“Well it’s a few decades late for that isn’t it”, Noah snarked, instinctively.</p><p>Chris glared and yelled, “ARE YOU TAKING THIS JUMP OR NOT?”</p><p>Noah glared back, then looked back at Owen, who looked at him concerned.</p><p>“Well”, Owen started to say. “What if we jumped together?”</p><p>Noah looked questioningly. “Together?”</p><p>“Yeah”. Before Noah could react, Owen suddenly picked him up and started to walk away from the cliff. “Just a quick run and jump together down a giant cliff with sharks. Easy peasy.”</p><p>Noah registered what he just heard as Owen stretched into a running pose.</p><p>“We’re gonna die now, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yup. But at least we won’t die alone.”</p><p><br/>
_________________</p><p>Dinner was a pitiful portion of Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes. Noah groaned as he poked at his double portion, courtesy of Chef. Apparently the large man thought Noah needed more meat on his bones.</p><p>Noah looked down at Ark, chomping away at a steak of her own. Then he looked to his left, seeing a large blonde practically drooling at his plate.</p><p>"Are you gonna eat yours", Owen asked. Noah pushed the tray to his direction. "Knock yourself out, big guy."</p><p>Noah barely finished his sentence before Owen had scarfed them down. Noah gaped at how fast his food was gone.</p><p>"Wow. And I thought Ark could down a meal."</p><p>Owen turned down at Ark, still eating, and Noah followed suit. He then peered closer to see the steak had a large T-bone in it.</p><p>Wait, he thought. Is...is her steak BETTER than ours?</p><p>"She's a cutie", Owen interrupted Noah's thoughts, not having noticed the meat quality. He started to reach to pet her on instinct, before suddenly pulling his hand away.</p><p>"Sorry. I forgot for a second you don't like us petting her", Owen explained before looking over at everyone else's half-eaten "food". Noah looked at Ark for a moment, before back at Owen.</p><p>He DID nearly join you as a partner in death, he thought. Plus, he's the first guy hear you haven't had to scare away from her.</p><p>"If you want", he started to say, and Owen turned in his direction. "It's ok for you to now. If you want to."</p><p>Owen beamed and his eyes practically sparkled. He then went over to Ark and started to give her a belly rub.</p><p>"What a good doggy" he cooed as Ark panted happily.</p><p>Noah looked at the 2 golden hairs satisfied, before pulling out a book to read, occasionally petting Ark with his own free hand.</p><p>Noah felt content. He didn't even notice a green haired deliquent making dagger eyes at him from across the room.</p><p><br/>
_________________</p><p>In the end, the Killer Bass lost and eliminated Ezekiel, who had made several misogynistic comments and was in poor favor.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Tyler</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things Happen Differently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the title says</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With encouragement from his bud, Noah finished well in the race. Though he had troubles finishing, Ark and Owen helped carry him across the finish line. Ark came in handy for the first time that challenge. When Heather stole Eva’s MP3 player to get her riled up, Ark noticed. He snuck away from Noah and retrieved the music player to return to its owner. Eva thanked Ark’s owner, and after having his dog point out where it got the device, Noah put two and two together. After some quick chats with Gwen and Leshawna, the plot was made. Leshawna practically snapped a tree in half when she found out and thanked him profusely for telling her. The Gophers fell asleep easy that night, giving the Bass an easy win. Not wanting Heather to continue her cheating and sabotage of the other team, her own teammates voted her off.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Tyler</p><p>Though Noah wasn’t a fan of dodgeball, Ark sure was. One of the earliest things he had been taught in her training to become a service dog was catching. And, boy, did Ark like to catch. She was a blur on the court, grabbing dodgeballs from mid-air and getting the Bass out like crazy. Since the Stay-Awake-A-Thon had been quick and easy, Duncan had no reason to be tired and played from the start. The Gophers saw through his juvie strategies quickly and crushed the Bass. While the game happened, the enchanting Justin worked his magic on Lindsey and Beth, Heather’s short-lived cronies. Seeing that Lindsey has quickly developed a relationship with Tyler, he worked his influence on the Bass. With Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Bridgette entranced by him he convinced them to boot the clumsy jock.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Katie, Sadie</p><p>Next up was the talent contest. Having a cute, trained dog with him, Noah was easily convinced into performing a show with him. Without Tyler to distract her, Lindsey quickly fell under Justin’s influence. The two decided to perform a ballroom dance and between them, Noah’s dog (no ponies) show, and a love song from Trent, they were a shoe-in. The Bass had D.J., a ribbon dancer; Bridgette, who did an impressive handstand; and Geoff, who did a wicked skateboard. After D.J. got tangled and his ribbons and Bridgette threw up, each getting a score of 2, it seemed like it couldn’t get worse. It could, however, and Geoff broke his skateboard. Harold stepped into and beatboxed so incredibly that it brought the house down. However, it was still not enough and the Gophers won nonetheless. Courtney wanted revenge. Bridgette has not only wrecked her violin, but had made her so sick she had vomited. By buttering up the other girls and flirting with Duncan, she got them on her side. Bridgette was booted.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler, Bridgette<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Katie, Sadie</p><p>Once again Ark got a chance to shine. Stuck in the rain, Ark led them to a small cave that allowed the Gophers to stay dry through the night. Even when a bear appeared to attack them, Ark saw through it’s disguise and revealed that it was, in fact, Izzy. Though a bit disgruntled with her, they welcomed h I er back. Left with nothing better to do, Noah started to notice a few issues with Justin. He treated his subordinates-Beth and Lindsey-poorly, flirting with him so they would do what he was supposed to. In the morning, Ark helped them make it back to camp first. Ultimately, the Bass’s vote came down between best friends Katie and Sadie in a 3-3 tie. Unwilling to compete in a tiebreaker, the two refused to continue without each other. A bit sick of them, Chris eliminated both and, on Lindsey’s request, brought Tyler back.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Tyler</p><p>Since the next challenge was about getting out of your comfort zone and facing your fears, Noah was required to stay in the woods for two hours without Ark. he ended up finding his time rather relaxing, even if a sense of dread crept up on him during that time. That dread was justified when Chris released a series of scares to keep him on edge. He made it out, but was close to becoming a nervous wreck. Upon returning, Noah found Chris getting chewed out by Leshawna for making him spend that long seperated from his service dog. Ark spent his time away from Noah with Owen, who was recovering from his fear of flying. In the end, unfortunately, the Bass still managed to win. Justin wasn’t excited to have Tyler back to distract Lindsey, and tried to have him eliminated again. However, Lindsey secretly asked Eva to save him. Having used her time on Island to become a more empathetic person, Eva organized the elimination of the one team member she didn’t really like, the care-free cowboy Geoff. At dinner that night, Noah received an extra helping of green beans.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Harold, Izzy, Tyler</p><p>For the first time so far, the unfortunate consequences of having a dog on your team were revealed. While on the way to the beach, Noah has a brief conversation with Trent, and when he checked on Ark her vest and collar had gone missing. Noah had to carry her, which was difficult, especially once they got in the boat. As a hyper pup with a lot of love, it was very hard to keep Ark in check in the canoe. Stuck in a boat with Owen, Noah struck up a strange friendship with the boy, who managed to keep Ark under control. On the other side of the Gophers, Leshawna and Gwen finally caught on to Justin’s game. They knew the model needed to go. Finally free and in a massive, wild place, Ark did what an unleashed dog does and went wild. Busy trying to control the excited dog, Noah and Owen slowed down the Gophers enough to let the Bass inch ahead. While there, however, Ark barked at a certain cursed amulet, scaring the meek Beth enough to make her avoid it. Once back, D.J. returned Ark’s vest to Noah, claiming that Duncan had taken it in an attempt to slow them down. The snarker eyed the delinquent with a furious glare. Presented with the opportunity to get rid of another flowering villain, Noah snapped it up. Noah, Owen, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, and Cody voted for Justin, with Gwen giving her bra to Cody to secure his allegiance. Justin was gone, and the Gophers could breathe easy once more.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin<br/>
-Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>
-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Harold, Tyler</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gophers vs Bass: Who Will Win?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the team challenges. From paintball deer hunter to right before the merge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah, Owen, Izzy, and Beth were chosen to be hunters for the Gophers, while Harold, D.J., and Tyler were chosen for the Bass. After getting their antlers stuck together, Duncan and Courtney talked for a bit and ended up striking up a strange flirtatious alliance. Free from an alliance for the first time in the season, Beth let loose and scored big points for her team. Noah, Owen, Izzy, and Ark worked together to flush out the enemy. They got along surprisingly well, considering the sharp contrast in personalities. In the end, Ark distracted Tyler with a strategic belly rub and he got hit by Noah and Owen several times, resulting in victory for the Gophers. However. A cruel twist of fate struck and Cody was mauled by a bear. Not wanting to have a contestant suffer in pain, Chris disqualified Cody and cancelled the elimination. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin, Cody<br/>-Gophers: Beth, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Harold, Tyler</p><p>In the cooking challenge, the Gophers were saved. Not by a sudden upswing of fortune or a well-placed reward, but by Noah’s impeccable cooking skills. Food was one of the snarker’s outlets, and he and Owen together made for a cooking machine. Using his position as head chef, he jokingly taunted Leshawna’s complete inability to estimate measurements. They arranged an exquisite Italian dish with garlic bread, fettuccine Alfredo, and cherry flambé. Ark’s puppy dog eyes managed to convince Owen to not chow down, leading the Gophers to victory. Forced to choose someone to eliminate, the Bass settled on the geeky and annoying Harold. When it came time for dinner, Noah couldn’t help but notice his hamburger had two patties. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Harold<br/>-Gophers: Beth, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Tyler</p><p>The series of trust based challenges was an intense ordeal. Ark helped unite the Gophers, except for Izzy. The unpredictable madwoman was strange enough that Ark just didn’t seem sure about her. With no one else to take care of his new bunny, D.J. entrusted it to Duncan. Thinking that it would be safe there, Duncan left Bunny on the dock when Courtney flirtatiously invited him to a swim. Just before Bunny could be carried off by an eagle, Ark interfered and scared the bird away. In the end, it came down to the blind toboggan race between D.J. and Duncan and Noah and Izzy. While the former two were in perfect sync, Izzy’s random quirks drove Noah over the wall and lost the challenge. The Gophers eliminated Izzy, the only one they couldn’t trust. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Harold, Izzy<br/>-Gophers: Beth, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Eva, Tyler</p><p>The Killer Bass were under a lot of strain. Having five members to the Gophers’ seven meant that any sign of weakness was discouraged. In the absence of other leaders, Courtney and Eva had taken control as a brains and brawn duo. The basic training was a grueling challenge. Knowing that it would be difficult and that stress would get to him, Leshawna made sure to encourage Noah throughout the challenge, calming him down when necessary. Lindsey was the first to drop out, not being able to handle the canoe for much longer. Trent and D.J. fell asleep during the essay writing and were booted. The obstacle course almost got Noah, but Ark managed to help him through in time to avoid the swinging axe blade. Beth fell to the course. After being thrown in the boat house and disqualified, Duncan convinced Courtney to raid Chef’s kitchen and have a party with those still in the challenge. After kissing for the first time, the two realized that  they were falling for each other. To finish them off, Chef had the campers hang upside down from a tree. Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Courtney, and Tyler soon fell, leaving Gwen and Eva. Though Eva was tough, Gwen managed to outlast her and won it for the Gophers. Tyler arranged a meeting with Duncan and D.J. Knowing that Courtney and Eva were going to target him, he asked that the two vote with him and get rid of Courtney. Duncan agreed, but convinced them to vote for Eva instead. The angry girl was eliminated, stone-faced and solemn. Noah’s helping of baked beans that night was overflowing, and he received a second roll. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva<br/>-Gophers: Beth, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Owen, Trent<br/>-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Tyler</p><p>Time was winding down for the teams. As a way to have one last hurrah for the current teams, Chris announced an extreme sports challenge. First up were Owen and D.J. in the sofa skydiving challenge. D.J. won when Owen crashed through the couch and left a crater in the ground. Duncan and Noah were up next to face off in the moose riding challenge. Though Duncan did well, Noah had an ace, or rather an Ark, up his sleeve. Ark expertly kept the bull distracted, running around it and barking, while Noah won the challenge. As the bull riding challenge was happening, Lindsey and Courtney found a love poem partly covered in sand on the beach. Though each believed it was from their respective love interest, they realized that it was for Gwen and from Trent when they heard him practicing guitar. To finish up the extreme sports challenges, Chris organized a mud skiing challenge. The team to collect the most flags while skiing in a  mud lake would win. First up was Courtney driving for Trent. Trent did well, netting seven flags. However, Tyler skied for the Bass. In an incredible feat of his athletic skill, he got a perfect score of ten flags, winning the challenge for the Bass. The four Gopher girls consolidated their powers and chose a target. Ultimately, their desire to keep Ark around saved Noah, whose snarky comments they had still not warmed up to. The girls settled on Owen, who had bombed the skydiving challenge. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen<br/>-Gophers: Beth, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Noah (Ark), Trent<br/>-Bass: Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Tyler</p><p>Before the terms were officially merged, Chris decided to have a special reward challenge. He split the campers into boys and girls and declared that the side that survived his brunch of disgustingness would get a special reward-a week long luxury cruise. Trent, Duncan, D.J., and Tyler quickly bonded, but Noah stayed his usual self and did not. Early on in the feast, Noah started playing his system by sharing his portions with Ark. Chris didn’t have a problem with it, and Ark enjoyed the food (gross as it was). Thanks to Noah’s added help the guys were able to tie with the girls. Wanting to prove his worth, Noah volunteered for the tiebreaker. He and Leshawna went head to head in a cockroach shots drinking competition. Though Noah excelled, Leshawna pulled through and won the cruise for the girls. Noah couldn’t help but notice that Chef had started giving him more and more food, probably in an attempt to bulk him up. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen<br/>-Girls: Beth, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Courtney<br/>-Boys: D.J., Duncan, Tyler, Noah (Ark), Trent</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight to the Finish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first six challenges of the merge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At long last it was time for the much anticipated merge. Not wanting to let it happen without a few surprises, Chris brought in two-Heather and Justin. Already tired by the lack of substantial drama, he chose to bring back the expert manipulators to fix that. The challenge required the campers to last various challenges for ten seconds in order to move on. Though Noah wasn’t able to last long, failing at the snap turtle hockey when Courtney challenged him to it, Heather and Leshawna faced off in the final challenge of Russian bear log rolling. Leshawna won by a mile, and Heather went flying into the lake. Unfortunately, the time came once more for voting. Back to his villainous ways, Justin decided that he needed to thin the herd. Noticing that Gwen wasn’t as responsive to his posing anymore, he blamed Trent and used his influence to get the guitarist booted. Knowing it was her last chance before she too was eliminated, Gwen shared a kiss with Trent.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent<br/>
-Roster: Beth, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Tyler, Noah (Ark), Heather, Justin</p><p>The final ten challenge was a treasure hunt for keys to various treasure chests. Each camper was given a map to a key that was either hidden, trapped, or guarded in one way or another. Noah’s prize was hidden in a bear’s den. Once again Ark came to the rescue. Despite being of small stature, she was incredibly fierce and confronted the bear, engaging in a friendly game of tug a war. After retrieving her key from Chef’s kitchen, Heather carried out a secret plan. She left a note for Duncan posing as Courtney, asking him to meet her on the dock. Once he was there, she claimed that Courtney was cheating on him and kissed him. However, Courtney has also been given a note telling her to come to the docks. Courtney talked to Duncan about what happened and discovered that Heather had orchestrated the whole thing. The two began forming a plan to get rid of the queen bee. All of the contestants who got their keys received prizes, including Noah, who got a set of monogrammed dog equipment, and Heather, who got immunity for the night’s elimination. Unable to eliminate Heather, Courtney targeted her favorite crony, Beth, instead.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth<br/>
-Final 10: Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Tyler, Noah (Ark), Heather, Justin</p><p>There may have been games, but there sure wasn’t fun. It was time for a game of hide and seek, with Chef acting as it. Once again, Noah and Ark made up a dream team. After years of experience following and listening, Ark was able to sense when someone was coming near Noah's hiding spot, a section of a tree obscured by leaves. After some time, Tyler came to Noah with a proposal. Tyler, D.J., Duncan, and Justin has formed a guys alliance to pick off the competition. First on their list was Heather. Noah agreed and came up with a plan. If the five of them got out and searched for Heather, they would likely be able to catch her before she got immunity. Ark’s tracking skills came in handy when she found Heather in one of Chef’s cabinets. He encountered Courtney along the way, but the CIT scoffed at him and chose to win her way. Leshawna, Courtney, and Noah won immunity. That night all enjoyed Heather’s 9-1 elimination. Noah also enjoyed a quadruple helping of spaghetti that night.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather<br/>
-Final 9: Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Courtney, D.J., Duncan, Tyler, Noah (Ark), Justin</p><p>Noah was nearing the grand prize of $100,000. Though he knew the guy’s alliance would fall apart in the endgame, it was worth working with until then. Thankfully, it was time for a good old fashioned bike race. The challenge was threefold: they would have to build a bike, swap bikes and race on them, and lastly anyone whose bike made it over the line would race on their own bike. With a bit of help from Duncan, Noah managed to put together a sturdy bike that would persevere through the races. Not wanting to exclude Ark, he added a basket on the handlebars for her to sit in. When time came for the bike swap, Noah ended up getting D.J.’s ultra-safe ride. With no issues he easily crossed the finish line. Noah, D.J., Tyler, Lindsey, and Courtney moved on to the next round. Chris stressed the fact that the last person to cross the finish line would be automatically eliminated. Tyler quickly wiped out in spectacular fashion, as was common for him. Smoking pieces of metal and rubber went flying, sending Lindsey off the course. Soon Noah and D.J. were neck in neck, both far behind Courtney. As he peddled, the snarker weighed his options. D.J. was definitely stronger than him, and even though Noah had good endurance, it wouldn’t be much of a match. Before Noah could make a choice, Ark whined and pointed her head towards the land mines. Of course! If he didn’t cross the finish line, then he would be safe. Noah quickly unscrewed the basket containing Ark from the handlebars, steered the bike towards one of the mines, and launched off of the seat with his dog cradled in his arms. The bike blew up, leaving D.J. to cross the finish line second. As the last person to finish, the big fellow was eliminated.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J.<br/>
-Final 8: Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsey, Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, Noah (Ark), Justin</p><p>It was supposed to be a day off. Instead of forcing them into another challenge, Chris had set them up with some activities to do and a horror movie to watch in the evening. Noah has been less than excited by the prospect, but used the time to complain about the ridiculousness of horror movies to Leshawna, Tyler, and Lindsey, who put their own two cents in about it. After dark, the eight gathered in the mess hall for an ice cream dinner and Camp Nightmare 4: Death of Slasher Killer. The movie was just finishing up when Chris and Chef rushed through, accidentally dropping a newspaper with the front page article of “Psycho Killer Escapes!” This drove Gwen and Duncan into a frenzy, believing that an actual psycho killer escaped. They forbid anyone from leaving the mess hall; however, Leshawna has already left to use the restroom. When she reached the bathrooms, a masked killer was waiting for her. Not wanting to leave Leshawna for dead, Noah and Ark set out to find her. When the boy and pup inevitably encountered the killer, Ark recognized him. A bit of extrapolation and guessing on Noah’s part let him deduce that it was Chef pretending to be a killer. Since Noah cracked the challenge long before it was supposed to, he won. As the only camper captured by Chef, Leshawna was sent home. As they had become friends over their time on the island, Noah gave a mournful goodbye.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna<br/>
-Final 7: Gwen, Lindsey, Courtney, Duncan, Tyler, Noah (Ark), Justin</p><p>Noah was growing more and more confident as time went on. Not only that, but his advantage of Ark meant that he had the next challenge in the bag. For the rewards of immunity and a dinner of the winner’s choice, the campers had to catch their assigned animal. Noah was given the task of retrieving a squirrel. Ordering her not to hurt it, Noah sent Ark to find a squirrel and drop it off in the cage. She did as told and won the challenge for her owner. While enjoying his extremely large steak dinner, Noah was approached by Justin. Seeing that the finale was fast approaching, Justin wanted to target some of the stronger opponents. His first target was Tyler-who may not have been coordinated but was certainly athletically capable. Noah declined, not too excited about helping the wannabe manipulator out. Courtney approached with her own offer-getting rid of Justin. Having refused the model’s offer, Noah declined in an effort to stay neutral. Nonetheless, Justin managed to rally the others and Tyler’s Fate was sealed.<br/>
-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Tyler<br/>
-Final 6: Gwen, Lindsey, Courtney, Duncan, Noah (Ark), Justin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Hundred Thousand Smackaroos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That’s how much money some one will win</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paranoia was creeping over Noah as he got closer and closer to the finale. He wasn’t on particularly good terms with anybody, certainly not Courtney. If it came down to it, it wasn’t hard to believe that she could sway Gwen and Duncan to vote for him, and Lindsey was even easier to manipulate. He was almost certainly the next boot. The day’s challenge was three legged triathlon. The contestants would work in teams of two handcuffed together-Noah and Courtney, Justin and Lindsey, and Gwen and Duncan. Despite their differences, their shared ambition and determination to win allowed them to form a truce. Gwen and Duncan won the first challenge-a speed eating contest-thanks to Duncan’s strong stomach. The second challenge was a canoe race to Boney Island, where they would have to throw a raw steak into a bear cave. Thanks to a shortcut the CIT found on their first trip to the island, Noah and Courtney managed to make it to the cave first and won the second part of the challenge. The final challenge was totem pole building. Each duo was given a wooden carving of each previously eliminated contestant. The first team to stack them in the order of elimination would win the challenge. Having stayed at the Playa de Losers for some time, Justin had become well versed with the elimination order. Despite Lindsey’s lack of help, he managed to finish the challenge first. Since there was a tie of one all, nobody got immunity. Justin once more approached Noah with an offer. Lindsey had outlived her usefulness and it was time to shed the dead weight. Knowing it was her or him, Noah agreed. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Tyler, Lindsey<br/>-Final 5: Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Noah (Ark), Justin</p><p>In a shocking twist, Chris announced that there would not be a final five challenge. Instead, the elimination would be left up to the formerly eliminated contestants, who currently resided at the Playa de Losers. Before the vote, a few interviews were held with some of the losers. Free from the pressures of competition, Geoff and Bridgette and Tyler and Lindsey had blossomed into relationships. Heather was swearing revenge on Noah, but was a bit busy being hunted down by Beth, who wanted her own revenge. Though Sadie has come to terms with their sudden double elimination, Katie was a bit more ticked off and was in contact with a group of lawyers. Eva and Owen were training together, simultaneously slimming Owen down and helping Eva control her rage. As the first boot, Ezekiel was the first to arrive at the Playa and was busy learning about phones, televisions, and computers, all things he had never heard of. At long last it was time for the jury vote. Though most of them targeted Courtney or Duncan, Tyler had other plans. Recalling his elimination at Justin’s hands, he rallied them all to vote off the pretty boy. Noah and Ark survived once more. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Tyler, Lindsey, Justin<br/>-Final 4: Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Noah (Ark)</p><p>There were only three challenges to go before a winner was crowned. For the final four challenge, the quartet was split into two teams-Noah and Duncan and Courtney and Gwen. The teams were dropped off in the wilderness, provided with maps and basic supplies, and told to find their way back to camp. It wasn’t a fair challenge considering the clear advantage Noah and Duncan had. Knowing they would frequently put in wilderness-related challenges, he had trained Ark to lead him back to camp during the days off. All it took was an uttering of “Camp” to get her rushing back to the cabins. She quickly led the duo back to camp, eliminating any need for Noah to work with the unruly punk. They easily won the challenge, and got to relax with a reward spa day while waiting for the girls to make it back. At the night’s elimination, Noah sided against Courtney, knowing that she and Duncan would be a power couple in the semifinals. Unfortunately, the results were a tie between the two girls. Too lazy to come up with a tiebreaker, Chef chose Gwen to eliminate, citing Courtney’s fighting spirit as his reason for keeping her around. The final three enjoyed a victory dinner that night, and Chef made sure that Noah got extra of everything. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Tyler, Lindsey, Justin, Gwen<br/>-Final 3: Courtney, Duncan, Noah (Ark)</p><p>Two challenges left and someone would win $100,000. Grinning in anticipation, Chris announced that the semifinal would be a series of dates submitted by the nineteen eliminated contestants. Duncan was up first and had to do Ezekiel’s challenge-chewing your own toenail. He accepted the challenge and succeeded, receiving a freebie. Noah did the same, and had to pour a tray of ice cubes into his pants. Partway through, Courtney came to a realization. If she and Duncan made it to the finale together, then she would stand no chance against him. Furthermore, it was unlikely that their already unstable relationship could handle the stress of competing for a hundred grand. She and Noah came to an agreement, they would redirect as many dares as possible towards Duncan in order to make him crack. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. With only, three dares remaining, Chris declared a special sudden death round. There were three dares left-one from Lindsey, one from Izzy, and one from Owen. Each contestant would pick a dare. If they could complete the dare they got, then the dares would be swapped. If all three did all three dares, then they would move onto the challenges from the No Pain, No Gain episode. Noah volunteered first and chose Lindsey’s dare, which turned out to be having your head shaved by Chef Hatchet. Not wanting to lose his opportunity, he hugged Ark tight and let the cook rip his hair to shreds. Courtney picked Owen’s dare-driving a motorcycle through a flaming hoop. Like the CIT she was, she managed to pull it off. Duncan was left with Izzy’s dare-step on a bird’s nest. Unable to stoop down to such levels of cruelty he refused, earning a mocking from Chris. Knowing that Izzy would hide a challenge within the dare, Noah made a realization. He lightly stepped on the eggs, demonstrating that you didn’t need to break them to win. Before Duncan could realize what happened, Chef threw him on the Boat of Losers. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Tyler, Lindsey, Justin, Gwen, Duncan<br/>-Finalists: Courtney, Noah (Ark)</p><p>It was go time. Before the challenge, Chef prepared pancakes. When Courtney pointed out that Noah had more than twice as many as her, Chef threw her a box of pancake mix. Chris brought the twenty former contestants back to cheer the finalists on. Courtney had eight supporters-Katie, Sadie, Cody, Beth, Heather, Tyler, Lindsey, and Duncan. Noah (and Ark) had the other twelve-Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, D.J., Leshawna, Justin, and Gwen. The finale would be done in three parts-climbing a pole and retrieve of a flag, crossing a balance beam suspended over a gorge, and a mad dash to the finish line. It seemed to be a near even match, given Noah’s good endurance. However, Heather has different ideas. Angered by her elimination twice by the snarker, she wanted revenge. She had been thinking it over. When Noah was showering, he would have Ark wait outside the washrooms so as to get some privacy. While he washed up in preparation for the deciding moment, Heather took his pup by the leash and led her to what used to be the girls’ side of the Killer Bass cabin. To finish it up, she tied the leash around one of the bed legs. When time came for the final gauntlet, Noah’s Ark was nowhere to be found. Worried about her, Noah asked Owen and Izzy to search for her. The guns went off and it was off to the races. Courtney quickly pulled ahead, but it was clear she would have troubles pacing herself. Racked with nerves over his dog being lost on an island full of bears of bigfoots, Noah’s head was elsewhere. Owen and Izzy managed to find Ark, and hurried to the challenge, only to find that Noah and Courtney had already begun the running portion. By the time they reached the snarker it was too late. Noah was about two hundred meters behind Courtney, who was somehow still sprinting despite being badly out of breath. Though Noah and Ark were reunited, Courtney came in first and won the $100,000. <br/>-Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Heather (returns), Tyler (returns), Bridgette, Katie/Sadie, Geoff, Justin (returns), Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Owen, Trent, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Tyler, Lindsey, Justin, Gwen, Duncan, Noah (Ark)<br/>-Winner: Courtney</p><p>After the finale, the host, cook, and 22 campers travelled to the Playa de Losers for an after party. There, Chris informed Courtney that she had two options-keep the hundred grand, or give it up for the chance to win a million dollars. She declined the opportunity for more money until Chris explained that her legally binding contract forced her to. All 22 contestants were now eligible to win the million dollars, and all they had to do was find the briefcase of money hidden somewhere on the island. Not wanting to waste a minute, Noah and Ark teamed up with Izzy and Owen. The four quickly searched the island, with Ark’s impeccable tracking skills being handy once more. Izzy found the briefcase first, but Justin’s alluring attractiveness tricked her into giving it up. Not to be stopped by a setback like that, the quartet set out for the Dock of Shame, which acted as the finish line for the challenge. Avoiding a few minor obstacles, particularly a bear and Courtney in a hot air balloon, they made it to the Dock of Shame. Duncan had nabbed the case and was climbing the diving board in an attempt to dive down to the dock and avoid the horde of contestants that was forming. Still unwilling to surrender, “Team E-Scope” (as Izzy has dubbed it) ascended the ladder. Owen slung Ark over his shoulder so she wouldn’t be left out. Unfortunately no one was left out. Almost the entire cast gathered on the cramped diving board, flailing wildly in an attempt to grab the case. Surrounded and nervous, Ark bumped into Trent. Trent, who was balanced on the edge of the board, went tumbling off and brought Tyler, Ezekiel, and Eva down with them. The four of them fell in a kiddie pool of green jello that was conveniently placed there. Only a couple seconds after, Courtney’s balloon crashed into the board, sending a few more falling off. Fourteen of the campers fell in the lake with the case, which was promptly swallowed by a shark. Seeing the opportunity, Chris declared the fourteen in the lake, which included Noah and Ark, the contestants of a second season-Total Drama Action. <br/>-Action Contestants: Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Heather, D.J., Leshawna, Lindsey, Justin, Gwen, Duncan, Noah<br/>-Peanut Gallery: Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Eva, Trent, Tyler, Courtney</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>